Cygnet into Swan
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Poor, sweet, child. She needs nothing but a mother's love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Wrote this a while back on Ao3 wasn't sure if I should add it here because, well, readers are more fickle here for some reason but ah well I figured some of you might like it so here you go. -Zelena doesn't exist in this story and Cora has her heart but is anything but nice.

 **Warning** : Infantilism(age play), lactation

* * *

Back against a worn oak headboard, Cora presses the girl's head closer to her bosom and encouragingly runs her fingers through corn-silken locks. "Go on, dear. Take as much as you need." The girl hesitates just for a second longer before finally lowering her head. Cora's eyelids slip shut as a pair of petal soft lips wrap around one of her nipples and begin to suckle.

"Good girl." The older woman coos, her voice breather than before.

The girl's warm mouth felt like heaven around her engorged breasts which are much more painful than she recalled them being when she'd given birth to Regina. Of course, though, back then she simply dried her milk with a spell rather than nursed-men detested sagging breasts after all. Now, however, she realizes that perhaps things would have turned out differently if she'd only nursed Regina herself instead of letting her daughter be reared on the weak swill of peasants.

No matter, what was done can be erased if given the chance.

Case in point, this girl currently suckling upon her teat as if her life depended upon it.

* * *

When she first ran into Emma Swan within Storybrooke she'd seen something in those eyes. A kind of haunted yet longing look that reminded her of someone. Someone, she couldn't place so she let curiosity take over and for days afterward, Cora watched the blonde from the shadows, observing and noting, every detail about her. At first, she found the girl's behavior rather crass; full of false bravado and Charming hardheadedness but as time went on she noticed something.

And that was that Emma did not act that way all the time. In fact, the only the blonde ever acted like that was in front of the bane of her daughter's existence, the royal twit, the seed of Leopold, the girl's own mother; Queen Snow.

Needless to say, it didn't take long upon that realization for the penny to finally drop.

The poor dear was starved. Oh, not for food or water. No, the hunger that shown so deep within her eyes was for love. A mother's love to be exact and Snow, the air-headed twit, was completely oblivious to the fact.

It was not at all surprising, really, for Cora knew that the only reason Snow kept the girl around was to be her glorified watchdog. A beast that could be called upon with a mere snap of the fingers when/if needed but little did the White Queen know of the true power that lay dormant just beneath the surface of her firstborn. Nobody knew, all except for Cora that is. But it wasn't until the Charmings announced that they were expecting their second child in midst of the girl's very own name day celebration that Cora made the spontaneous decision to take the girl under her wing.

 _She waited patiently until the crowd, with their bellies full of alcohol and cake, finally dispersed before she slipped into the night to track the girl down. It took her quite a bit longer than thought but she found Emma in the Sheriff's office, curled into a tiny ball underneath the office desk with enormous hot tears trickling down her cheeks._

 _Cora lowered herself onto bended knees. "Found you."_

 _At the sound of her voice, watery sea-eyes peeked over denim-clad knees and widened._

 _The older woman smiled warmly, hoping it would be enough to disarm the girl. "Don't be frightened, dear child." She reached out towards the girl only to have her whimper and back farther away into the corner. Most people would have taken the hint and left the girl in peace but Cora knew better. Emma didn't want to be alone in that moment-just the opposite in fact-so she began sooth her with words only a mother would use to console a child._

 _It took a bit of more coaxing but the girl timid as a mouse crawled out of her 'hiding place' and into older woman's open arms where she all but buried herself away from the cruel, cruel, world. Poor, sweet, child. Cora sighed deeply, breathing in the combined scent of leather and cinnamon that she'd soon grow accustomed to._

* * *

In the beginning even as the girl laid curled within her arms, Cora thought that taming her would prove to be a difficult task but afterwards as the weeks dragged onward she was pleasantly surprised when all it took was some cooing, a few caresses, and eventually a couple of tight lingering hugs to finally achieve the once thought impossible.

To have a daughter that was inside and out, forever and always, completely hers.

It was something she'd once hoped to accomplish with Regina yet, in the end, had royally failed. Too much of the whip and not enough of the carrot as her own mother used to say. She would not make that mistake twice. Not with this little swan. No, she was meant to soar high and fearless above her enemies as they lay sprawled out across the earth gurgling out their last breaths not be bound to this godsforsaken land with her wings clipped. Just as her daughter was meant to be a mighty lioness instead of a spitting disgruntled kitten. Such a terrible waste but one she knew now was mostly her own fault. She should have held on tighter to Regina, cuddled, coddled, perhaps even spoiled her a bit. Well, no matter she knew where the swan flew the lioness was sure to follow given time and she'll eventually have her second chance with Regina.

A second one she would not waste.

"Mama." Came a whimper, drawing the woman's attention back to the present. She looks down and finds a pair of innocent sea-green eyes staring back at her curiously. Cora smiles warmly back. "It's alright, my little swan. I'm here. Mother's here." She presses Emma's head back down and groans when the warm mouth reattaches immediately.

The girl's future was of the brightest of darkness but for now, she needed to be nurtured like a newly hatched cygnet to become swan she was meant to be.

Sighing contently she leans back and closes her eyes, fully enjoying the sensations. ** **  
****

 **END**


	2. Nurture Thy Children

**AN** : This is a Cora/Emma/Regina(BlackSwanQueen) one-shot continuation not really a chapter but I didn't want to make another story. It's actually been on ao3 for quite a while.  
 **Warning** : Lactation

* * *

"Come, my darlings." Cora beckoned them forward, her voice low and melodious to their ears. They had no choice but to obey.

They slink in unison up the bed to her like two great cats. On her left, obsidian irises glimmer predatory as their owner crawled fluidly forward. Olive skin stretched over her feminine muscles had not a blemish nor scar to be found aside for the one atop plump crimson lips currently tugged into the most devious of smiles. But the older woman wasn't fooled by the younger's sensual masquerade for she could see the delighted child buried within looking back at her with innocent doe-eyes alight with eagerness.

Ever the soft one, her Regina.

To her right, another bulkier one made their journey alongside her sister's. Golden hair seemingly glowing in the candlelight cascaded down her shoulders to form a glorious lion's mane whilst light green eyes remained glued to their prey. Her thick well-developed muscles bulging and bunching with each and every movement screamed her physical prowess causing Cora to shudder as a spike of arousal shot through her body-she knew very well what those muscles were capable of.

Her sweet Emma was the only White that lived up to the lion's reputation on their Gods' forsaken banner. Such a pity Snow did not or choose not to see her only daughter's potential. The White queen could have had it all if she would've just coddled her cub instead of trying to rip out her claws.

Cora wrapped a hand behind each of their heads and pulled them close to her bosom. "Drink, my darlings." She commanded, inhaling sharply as two sets of mouths latched onto both of her nipples. Immediately they began to suck, greedily taking mouthfuls of her essence. "That's it. Drink, grow stronger." She encouraged raking her fingers through two sets of silken locks.

At the feel of her touch, Regina whimpered against her while Emma moaned making Cora's lips spread out into a lazy smile. Such hungry little girls they were.

The dark powerful magic flowed steadily from her to them strengthening their own yet draining away the borderline painful tension from her body leaving her in a near intoxicated state. No drug here or in the Enchanted forest had ever come close to this level of inebriation. And it felt glorious. It was as though her body had lost all its bones and somehow had gotten swept up in a sea of love and warmth. She purred contently, her eyes half mask and mind completely fuzzy. Absentmindedly she pulled them if possible even closer, relishing in the feel of their warm naked skin against her own.

They suckled leisurely mewing and whimpering adorably with each mouthful. The magic flowing into them both strengthening and weakening, they began to slow a bit.

A few more moments of pure bliss passed before finally, Cora felt her core energy began to wane.

"Alright, my darlings, that's enough." The two women whimpered pitifully but obediently unlatched themselves and rested their heads on her chest. Yawning simultaneously, they curled around her like a couple of contented kittens and fell into a deep slumber.

Above them fighting her own battle with Morpheus' embrace, Cora blinked owlishly before peering down and smiling at the pair. They were her children. Her babies. Her daughters who will soon, very soon, be ready to set this world on fire.

And when that occurs she'll be in the shadows watching with pride as it all burns.


End file.
